


doesn't matter if the road is far

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Victory parties are for kisses.





	doesn't matter if the road is far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



> Doesn't matter if the road, the road is far  
> Nobody can break their way to success  
> We're forever limit, limitless  
> — 'Limitless', Amaranthe
> 
> Happy fandomgiftbox, kereia, I hope you enjoy this rare OT3 your request for any Star Wars ship prompted :D

Amilyn catches sight of Paige over Leia's head while they're dancing, somewhere in the odd sliver of time when the victory party is not quite in full swing any longer but it has yet to begin to die down. The night's guest of honour is draped in bits of at least three different peoples' flight suits and has acquired a wrench from somewhere, but seems to have escaped the majority of makeshift facepaint and decorations-as-clothing inherent to any 'we survived' party that the Ninka's crew puts on.

She looks happy, for the first time in far too long. They all do, flushed and glittering with the relief of a successful evacuation, the joy of the dreadnought's destruction. Even the day's losses don't seem to compare to the sight of Paige's _Cobalt Hammer_ rising, _rising_ from the wreckage like something immanent and unstoppable.

Paige catches sight of her at the same time, raising her wrench in a salute. "Admiral! General!" she calls.

"Hey, Tico," Amilyn grins, when she's close enough to reply without having to yell. "Nice work out there today."

Paige's answering smile pulls tight at the edges, a brief flicker amidst the otherwise joyous atmosphere, before it's back, the brightest thing in the room besides Leia's eyes. "Next time I promise not to leave you in suspense for so long." The words blanket too many things none of them are saying: that there's a new scar curling down Paige's neck, that there's too many X-wings that won't take off again.

But they're a proof of life, too, the pilot's unerring instinct to make fun of their old friend death, and Amilyn might not be able to see life in the Force the same way Leia does, but she can feel it all the same. It's real, just as real as the kiss Leia presses to her chest before turning to take Paige's hand in both of hers.

"We'll hold you to that," she says, and it's not quite an order, not quite a joke, but it's all Paige needs to lean down and kiss her, an affirmation too brief to be a promise but Leia makes a soft, pleased noise and doesn't push her away.

"Forgetting someone?" Amilyn asks lightly when Paige pulls back. She's not looking for an answer, not really, too familiar with the freedom of adrenaline-fueled post-battle affections, and she's surprised when Paige takes the question as encouragement to twine her arms around Amilyn's waist and kiss her soundly as well.

Paige tastes like berries and sweat and the fire of victory and the kiss is over far too soon despite the cold press of the wrench against her back, Paige gesturing apologetically at a frantically waving Jess Pava. "I should, uh. Sorry."

"No need to apologise," Amilyn says. She licks her lips, glances over to Leia and sees the answer to her question in Leia's desire, a mirror of her own. "Find us later, if you want."

"Maybe lose the wrench, first," Leia suggests, and their laughter follows Paige as she melts back into the crowd.

There is still so much of the night left to discover.


End file.
